Painting Camp Greenlake Yellow
by L Tweens
Summary: Katie and Kim are sent to Camp Greenlake. Only...they aren't like the other girls in other fics. they have a master plan...and it is not going to be pretty(Unless you like yellow)repost!CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. French

The hot Texas sun shone down as the dusty school bus rattled along the road. Kate and Kim eyed each other wearily, both wondering if the cop had fallen asleep yet. His glasses were dark, and his eyes unreadable. Kate looked over at the security guard and spit at him. Kim gave her a "look" that clearly said "cut it out before we get shot!".  
"That idiot doesn't have a gun!!" katie shouted really loudly. the cop jumped, startled, and Kim hid a grin. "Well, now we know he's awake." she whispered, laughing. "Be quiet both of you. This is a punishmen,t! There is to be no socializing!" The cop growled.  
"Who said we were socializing, I don't see any socializing, do you kim?" without waiting for an answer Katie continued, "Hey, did you know you have spit on your head?" The cop looked i nthe mirror to see the gooey blob on his head. with a wild disgusted yell, he began wiping it off, knocking into the bus driver, who veered off the road.  
The bus was in a hole. For the first time,the girls noticed their surroudnings. There was desert sand everywhere, filled with huge holes. Steam poured out of the bus' hood. THe bus driver looked like he was unconscious. "Camp is only a mile away. Get walking you two. ANd no funny business. I can see you, and as a matter of fact, I DO havea gun." The cop snarled, still wiping at his head in disgust. The girls walked about half a mile and stopped. "Do you think he can still see us?" Kim asked,peering through the haze. "Nah. Let's run!" As they took off, strong hands grabbed them by their shirts, pulling them back.  
  
"My name is Mr. Sir."  
"Bonjour Madame, Je viens France. Je ne parle pas anglasie, je parle francaise. Est-ce que vous pouvez parler francais?" Katie said, acting like a foreigner. Kim went alog with the game.  
  
"This is Kathryn. She speaks French. She said "Hello Mrs. I am from France. I don't speak English, I speak French. Can you speak french?" She understands what you say most of the time, but she can't speak it. Our plane crashed, and we're stranded." She said, smiling shyly. Both girls were great actors, and for a minute Mr. sir looked confused. Then he saw the security guard running behind them and he glared at the two girls.  
  
"Your "plane" eh? Does your plane happen to be yellow?" "Oui, J'aime le couleur jaune." Katie said with a stupid grin. "she said "No, but I like yellow."" Kim said quickly. "Nice try. I know what "oui" means. And it ain't the sound of a girl scout sellin' cookies." "darn." KIM muttered as the guard ran up.  
  
A/N Majcarter- do u guys like this one better than the last one? just remember that this is a repost, so don't get us kicked off, this is OUR STORY!!! WE wrote it the last time.  
  
Lia Tween: What Majcarter means is, we tried writing this, only it was dumb. And offinsive. Soooo we deleted it, and this is a repost!!! Its rewritten, and hopefully much better! Just so you know, Majcarter wrote all the parts of Kate, and I wrote the parts of Kim, and we both wrote the stuff in between. Please r&r, you know the drill! 


	2. Let the fun begin

A/N:  
  
To the Three Reviewers, I thank you for your time. To VedGirl, I hope you change your mind, because it might get better. However, it might not. So thank you for the review, and on with the story! - Lia Tween  
  
f you don't like it, that's fine, but can you be more specific as to what was wrong with the story, that way we can try and fix the problem and make as many people as possible happy. Merci -MAjcarter  
  
She said thanks - Lia Tween  
  
"Where do you think you're going? Camp is the other way. The guard snarled. The girls could see flashing lights in the background, so the cops and ambulance must have come to the wreck, allowing the guard to come after them.  
  
"Uh....no comprendo." Kate answered quickly.  
  
"isn't that Spanish?" Mr. Sir asked, glaring at the girls, who thought fast.  
  
"Non!!! C'est francaise! Non ESPANOL" Kate spat out the last word, hoping to look convincing.  
  
"She said that it's not French, it's Spanish. And I have to agree." Kim said quickly, trying very hard not to laugh.  
  
"Follow me." Mr. Sir, who clearly did not believe them, turned and headed back to camp. "welcome to Camp green lake. This ain't a girl scout camp. Though, if more of you show up, it might...Any way, you're to dig a hole a day, you can work together. Your shovels are your measuring sticks." The girls nodded to show that they understand, and he pulled out four orange suits.  
  
"Ew we have to wear ORANGE?" Kim cried.  
"Too bad it's not yellow, I like yellow." said Kate brightly. Mr. Sir rolled his eyes, and led them outside. "There are several tents, and they are your group. Seeing as you're the only girls, you get your own tent. You will be part of the "D Tent" group, but not the tent. Understand?" Both girls knew it was a rhetorical question, but Kate piped up, "No I don't. Can you say it slower, in French?" Mr. Sir glared then said, "So, you speak English too, eh?" "Ya." Kate said in a German accent.  
  
So the girls ended up in tent "D Minus". The next day, they awoke to trumpets. "Nooo it can't be morning!" Kim whined. Kate was still sleeping soundly. "Wake up Kate! If I have to suffer, so do you!" Kim threw a sneaker at Kate's head. The sneaker hit the headboard, missing Kate entirely. "Nice throw Kim." Came a sarcastic, muffled reply. "OH shut up."  
  
At breakfast, they sat with D-Tent, who eyed them with interest. "Hey who're the chicks?" Someone called. "Chicks? What chicks?" Kim pantomimed looking all over, under her shoes, in her pockets, even under her breakfast plate. "I like chicks. They're so fluffy and cute. And they're yellow! I like yellow." Kate grinned. They sat down at the D Tent table, and one of the boys asked, "What are you two here for?"  
  
"Well," Lied Kim, grinning, "We were at the mall, and we saw this really bald guy. I'm afraid of Bald guys, so I picked up a sneaker from a store near by, and chucked it at his head." Kate chimed in. "Only Kim has REALLY bad aim, so it hit him in the butt. He called against sexual abuse, and Kim got busted for that, and I got busted for stealing the sneaker." The girls grinned, and the boys were very unsure as to whether or not they were lying.  
  
Once outside, they were led to a shack labeled "Library". "Oh yay, a library. I could use a new romance novel!" Kate bounded up to the shack, then added, staring at the shovels, "They could use a wider selection."  
  
"Ooh look! That shovel has a yellow band!" Kate grabbed at it, and a tall African American boy wandered over. "Gimme my shovel." HE held out his hand. Apparently thinking he wouldn't get a fight. "No! I found it and I'm keeping it. Besides, Its yellow! I like yellow." X-Ray ignored her and tried to take it. Kate moved out of the way. X-ray glared and tired again, more forceful. Kate whirled it around, nearly smacking him on the head, but he ducked in time. "She's dangerous!" He called to his friends. Kate turned around to ignore him. "Fine, keep it." He muttered, walking away. "Teehee." Kate grinned.  
  
They were instructed where to dig, and the girls began. It was hard, getting the shovel into the ground and out, pulling piles of dirt and rocks. "Ow, my poor arms! The shovel is heavy!" Whined Kate. "I can't do this. My arms hurt and it's only been an hour!" Kim sat down, rubbing her arms. Kate was acting. Kim was not.  
  
But alas... it was Kate who passed out first, due to dehydration, and Kim grinned evilly. Carefully, she took off Kate's suit, leaving Kate in her yellow undies and a bra. The boys' eyes were out of their sockets, and Kim laughed. She hid Kate's clothes in a hole, and then hide herself in a different one. When Kate woke up, all hell broke loose. 


	3. naked, lost, and wet

A/N: Majcarter/Lily Tween: here's chap 3 ENJOY!!!!  
  
**CHAPTER 3**

Katie instantly opened her eyes the moment she felt water being poured on her head. She quickly stood up and glared at the boys who had dumped the water on her head.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!?!?!" Katie screamed at the guys. None of them answered and just continued to stare at her, "What are you staring at." Still the boys kept quiet. Then Katie noticed that they were staring at her. She looked down and nearly passed out again.  
  
"KIM!!!!" Katie shouted out over the desert. There was no response, not that she expected one. Katie stood up and cupped her hands over her mouth to make her voice louder.  
  
"I swear to god Kimberly, WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU WILL DIE!!!" Katie shouted over the desert. She let out a breath of annoyance and stood glaring out over the desert in nothing but her yellow bra and underwear, much to the pleasure of the people behind her.  
  
Katie started to march away from her unfinished hole and began looking in other holes for Kim and her clothes. Eventually she got about a quarter of a mile away from the boys so they stopped staring into the distance after her and continued digging their holes.  
  
After another hour of fruitless searching Katie heard the crack of thunder overhead, and she closed her eyes in disbelief. "This cannot be happening." She thought bitterly to herself. Oh but it was happening. True, it hardly ever rained in the desert, much less Camp Greenlake, but when it did rain, it **RAINED**.  
  
Katie started to run now as she hurried to try and find Kim or her clothes, preferably her clothes. After two more minutes Katie decided to turn back and go in the other direction, there was no way Kim would have come out this far. Just as she turned back she felt a raindrop on her head. Katie picked up the pace and narrowed her eyes in search of the spot that she was supposed to be digging at.  
  
Another droplet, then another, and another. There was now a steady stream of rain starting to come down upon our poor unfortunate friend, and with another crack of thunder and flash of lightening, it began to poor. Katie was silently cursing Kim in her head with every curse known to man and then some.  
  
The rain had now soaked her thoroughly to the bone and Katie was nowhere near the digging site. She stopped her running, and looked around. There was no sign of the boys, or Kim, anywhere. "Great," she though to her self, "I'm in my freaking underwear, soaking wet, and lost in a desert. Don't worry, you can figure this out." Despite what everyone thought, Katie was actually really smart. She got high grades, annoyed the hell out of the teachers, and she still had not gotten detention. Kim would always laugh at how lucky Kate was and how she was able to weasel and lie her way out of anything. Of course, at the moment it didn't matter how smart Katie was, what mattered is that she was virtually naked, lost and soaked.  
  
Katie sat down on the ground with a huff and tucked her legs into her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "I'll just wait here until someone finds me, they should start searching any moment." Katie hope to herself. Hoped. Back at the digging site everyone was laughing and running around in the rain, even Kim. Kim had been hiding in a hole in the exact opposite direction Katie had left searching. She grinned at the stupidity of her friend and smiled up at the sky once more and let the rain pour down on her face.  
  
Three hours later, Kim was almost done with her hole, only had a couple more inches to go. It was still raining out, much to her surprise and everyone else in the camp. After three more piles of dirt fell off of Kim's shovel Kim was done and climbed out of her hole. She glanced around and her eyes fell on Katie's unfinished hole. It was then she realized that Katie was still not back.  
  
She lifted her head up and looked around and didn't see anything except holes and a group of tents off in the distance. She shrugged and thought "Katie will find her way back, she always does. I'll just leave her clothes by her hole, and she'll find them." Kim couldn't have been more wrong.  
  
a/n: Majcarter/Lily Tween: Sorry this took a long time to post, but I write this chapter, and I'm a slow updater.  
  
Lia Tween: You're slow at other things too,  
  
Majcarter/Lily tween: Taisez-vous. 


	4. Insane Asylum

A/N:

Lia: I'm really sorry for the wait, I had written this awesome chapter but I lost it and can't remember anything from it.

Majcarter- She also lost her brain, which isn't all that important, we can live w/o it. Reallu we can. ON TO THE STORY!!!!!!

Lia: Without my brain, we don't get any new chapters!

LTMCLTMCLTMCLTMCLTMCLTMC

Kate wandered slowly through the dessert. "Everything is bad!" she wailed. The rain had dried up quickly, soaked up by the ht sand. "I'm lost and hot and NAKED!" she paused. "Oh look! Yellow!" She reached out and grabbed the "yellow". The lizard squirmed and wriggled, but Katie held on tight. "I'll name you Oliver!" she cried gleefully, skipping off swinging poor Oliver by his tail. She was so happy she almost forgot that Kim needed to die. ALMOST. But not quite.

Back at camp Kim sat at the breakfast table, the other D-Tent boys around her. They eyed her suspiciously before Zig- Zag asked "So, where's your friend." Kim was going to open her mouth to say "I don't know" when she heard a low growl behind her.

She turned slowly to see who was behind her, even though deep down, she knew Kate had come to claim her revenge. "right. Here." Katie snarled, dropping Oliver on Kim's head.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shrieked Kim, and Oliver scuttled off.

"Get the lizard!" someone shouted, and everyone grabbed heavy pots and hurried after poor Oliver.

"DON'T HURT HIM!!!! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!!!" Katie yelled before she ran after the mob of people that were chasing poor Oliver. She pushed her way through the crowd, scooped up Oliver and then ran and his into a hole. "Don't worry _precious_. No one will hurt you." She cooed, stroking him ala Sméagol in LOTR.

Kim sat at the table, blinking, in complete and utter shock and confusion.

LTMCLTMCLTMCLTMCLTMCLTMC

The girls sat down at the table for breakfast the next day both hoping that no one would get stranded in the desert today. Katie had made Oliver a make-shift leash, and the boys were doing their best to keep their distance. The only good thing was Mr. Sir was too afraid of the lizard to bother the girls.

"So." The boys tried once again. "What are you really here for?"

"Murder." Kim said simply.

"Seriously, why are you here?" One of them asked.

"Ok, we'll tell you, but only if you promise not to tell, if you tell…"

"What? Is big, bad Katie gonna get me?" They asked sarcastically.

"No, BIG BAD OLIVER WILL!!!" Katie said, "Ok, so. This is what happened.

_"Hurry Kim! You're so slow!" Katie called as Kim slid down the wall. It was escape time. _

_"I'm not insane! I'm brilliant!" Katie huffed. _

_"Well, they didn't call us insane. They just knew we could be harmful…" Kim said thoughtfully as she leaped to the ground, following Katie._

_"Ok, so what do you want to do first?" Katie asked. _

_They looked at each other and said in unison, "Kill the guard."_

"Why'd you want to kill the guard?" Asked Zigzag.

"Why not?" Katie replied before she continued her story.

_The two girls silently slunk towards the front of the building. The search lights were going back and forth and the girls pondered their plan. "I say we slice open his elbows and let him bleed to death." Said Kim._

_"NO!! If someone found him, they could save him. I say we knock him out, pour yellow paint down his throat, if he doesn't drown, he'll die from poisoning."_

_"Heh heh heh." Kim grinned wildly. "Can I distract him? He always hated me more."_

_"No he didn't!"_

_"So?" Kim retorted._

_"Fine, you get to distract him, I get to kill him."_

"WAIT A SECOND!!! You want me to believe that you two killed the guard of an insane asylum after you escaped from it?" X-Ray asked with a skeptical look on his face.

"We never said you had to believe it, we're simply telling you what happened, it's your decision whether or not you believe us. As I was saying…"

_Kim boldly stepped into the spotlight, and immediately the siren began. The fat, old guard stepped forward. "What are you doing out of bed, Serégon?" He bellowed. "What are you doing out of your ward?!" _

_Kim smiled angelically. "I came to see you. I wanted to say goodbye." _

_The guard glared. "You aren't going anywhere, Serégon." He moved forward and Kim kept talking._

_"Actually, yeah I am." Kim gave him a fake sympathetic look. _

_"Not as long as I'm around to stop it." He growled, moving forward to grab her. _

_"see, I thought of that already. That's why I came to say goodbye. Bye-bye!" She waved as Katie's hand flew down to pinch a nerve in his neck. The guard fell to the ground, unconscious._

_"I don't see why you get to have all the fun teasing him." Grumbled Katie, as they opened the paint cans._

"Wait. Where'd you guys get paint cans from all of a sudden?" Armpit asked incredulously.

"Actually it was really convenient. They had just repainted some room nearby and the paint cans were just sitting around. We actually had to open a few before we found the yellow. Anyway…"

_Katie opened the guard's mouth and slowly poured the paint down the man' s throat. It leaked over the sides of his mouth a little bit, but it didn't matter too terribly, the damage was al ready done. After one minutes of pouring, Katie stopped and then set the paint can aside, picked up a small paint brush, and painted a single line of yellow paint down the guard's face and over the expanse of his body._

_"Can I paint the rest of him yellow?" Katie asked, staring up at Kim._

_"No." Kim said plainly._

_"PLEASE?!?!?!?!" Katie asked loudly with a pleading look in her eyes._

_"Oh, allright, but make it quick." Katie grinned with excitement and then painted the rest of the guard's body._

_"Well, now that that's taken care of, what should we do next?" Katie asked Kim as she stood up and brushed off her knees. _

_"Um, this is just an idea, but how about we GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Kim yelled as a siren sounded in the distance._

_"Kim, that's the firehouse. Not the police."_

_"Oh." _

"And that's how we ended up here. Don't forget, if you tell anyone, Oliver will come and kill you for us."

"Sure." X-ray said aloud, verbalizing what all of the boys were thinking. After a few more minutes, Mr. Sir came in and demanded that they all get started on their work. He led them to the "library" as normal, opened the door, expecting to see oodles of shovels, only to find them all gone.

"Where are the shovels? Who knows? I know that one of yous know!" Mr. Sir roared.

No one answered. A slow smile was spreading across Katie's face.

"Who ever hid them digs an extra hole. Who ever FINDS them gets their hole dug by the perpetrator."

Kate laughed. "Well that's easy. I just dig one hole just like always!" She tossed Oliver at Kim and started walking.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kim shrieked.

Katie walked over to hole and looked down, then back up gleefully. "Here they are here they are!" she sang. "And look! They're yellow! I like yellow. And I know who put them there. IT WAS ME!"

Mr. Sir did not look amused.

A/N- ok so thaat's chapter 4, REVIEW!!


End file.
